


Burning Love

by AnneMarieSchuyt95



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Action, Chicago, F/F, F/M, Firefighters, Firehouse51, Good Cop - Freeform, Margot Robbie - Freeform, OC, Pregnancy, Romance, Taylor Kinney - Freeform, agnst, bad cop - Freeform, mature - Freeform, paramedics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneMarieSchuyt95/pseuds/AnneMarieSchuyt95
Summary: Amelia Jane Hollister was a paramedic on ambulance 61 at one of Chicagos most reliable and loved firehouses. Firehouse 51, her life couldn't be anymore perfect with her also engaged to the lieutenant of Rescue Squad 3 Kelly Severide.When Amelia finds out she is expecting a baby things turn ugly when another bad cops rolls into Chicago.
Relationships: Kelly Severide/Original Female Character(s), Margot Robbie/Kelly Severide, Matthew Casey/Gabriela Dawson, Sylvie Brett/Joe Cruz
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Character list
> 
> Taylor Kinney, as Kelly Severide  
> Margot Robbie as Amelia Jane  
> Jesse Spencer as Matthew Casey  
> Chloe Mortez as Danielle Jane  
> Kara Killmer as Sylvie Brett

Kelly and I walked inside firehouse 51 before our shift starts, making our way over to the locker rooms where we placed our bags inside our lockers. We both had a 15-hour shift meaning we had to sleep here overnight which we didn't mind. I normally bunked with Kelly in his office, just as I closed my locker shut I felt Kelly's arms wrap around my head his lips pressing against my temple.

"I know you haven't been feeling well the last couple of weeks, take it easy today yeah... if you can. Maybe asked the chief for some time off," Kelly whispered in my ear.

I loved how much Kelly cared about me, it showed me how much he truly did love me. "I'll be alright Kelly and I don't like asking for time off unless I really need it."

Kelly nodded while sighing, I was stubborn and he knew how stubborn I was. Kelly pulled his hands away from my waist allowing to leave the locker rooms and towards the main area where I grabbed from bread from the counter and began toasting it, just as I was about to eat it the alarm went off.

"Car crash 134 Downing Street Chicago, truck 81, squad 3 and ambulance 61"

I headed over towards the ambulance where Sylvie was already getting into the driver's seat after shutting the back of the ambulance. I got into the passenger's seat, we followed after truck 81 left, the ride over was silent as we both thought of scenarios of our head of what could have happened.

Once Sylvie arrived, I opened the door and jumped out watching ahead as firehouse 51 and squad 3 worked together. As soon as they got the first guy out we were there with the gurney to help the patient onto it. The smell of alcohol lingered in my nose, why was this happening? 

I jolted my head away and stepped away from the patient everyone gave me a look before I leaned against the ambulance where I gagged before my body emptied everything I had before shift onto the ground.

"Amelia?" Gabriela asked as she stepped forward rubbing my back. "Sylvie get the man into the ambulance, make sure to give him some morphine for the pain."

Once my stomach was cleared, I moved my forearm across my mouth wiping it from any excess before Gabriela handed me a drink of water which I gladly took from her. I gave her a small smile before getting into the drivers seat of the ambulance and filled out the paperwork. I took a few seconds before Sylvie gave me the okay to head to the hospital, which I did. 

I drove to Chicago Medical Centre trying to get rid of the sick taste in my mouth, my whole body felt numb. I was a little dizzy but I didn't let it faze me as I parked in the ambulance park at Chicago Med. I climbed out of the front seat and helped Sylvie push the man on the gurney unto the ER.

"Male, 41, gave him 3 mils of morphine for the pain, car collision, alcohol on his breath," I said as we wheeled him in.

Doctors Halstead and Manning took him into trauma room 1, we helped transport him onto the actual hospital bed, we saw them wheel in the other car victim the man had hit. The man didn't look to be in good shape, I shook my head and walked out of trauma room 1 where I filled out some more paperwork of the first man we brought in documenting everything.

"Amelia? Are you alright?" Sylvie asked as we cleared out the paperwork for the man.

I looked over at Sylvie and nodded, what could I say that I've been feeling unwell for the last week? When we arrived back at the firehouse, the chief was waiting outside giving me the fingers to follow him which I did. I made my way into his office where he shut the door behind him.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" Chief Boden asked.

I looked at him, "Honestly chief I don't know what's going on. I haven't been feeling well in the last couple of weeks nothing major just headaches, nausea and stuff like that. I didn't even throw up until today. I'm sorry chief."

He took a deep breath, "Don't worry Amelia I'm not mad but you could have told me. I care about my staff and when someone throws up without telling me they are sick. Maybe go rest okay, I can get a replacement for you for this shift you relax." 

"But chief..." I stopped when he held his hand out. "Not until we know what's going on... Maybe take a pregnancy test."

I couldn't be pregnant could I? I frowned before leaving his office where Kelly was waiting outside.

"You okay? Come let's go rest for a bit," He whispered gently as he walked into his office where he shut the door behind him.

I sat down on the bed that was in his office before taking a deep breath, I felt the bed squeak beside me which indicated that Kelly had sat down beside me. He moved my hair out of my face gently before kissing my cheek.

"How about you head to the drug store and get a pregnancy test? I know its a long shot but its good to check isn't it," Kelly asked, he was deeply concerned about my health.

"I need something to eat, do you want to come with?" I asked as I stood up where I stumbled a little.

"Amelia? Are you sure you are alright? You are scaring me," Kelly asked as he steadied me.

Just before I could answer the alarm went off again for another call that came in.

"Squad 3, ambulance 61, truck 81 house fire on 234 main road Chicago Central"

Kelly and I headed out of his office where we headed towards the front of the fire station. Chief Boden saw me enter ambulance 61, I couldn't rest while lives were at risk. Sylvie started the ambulance and followed everyone out of the firehouse and towards the house fire.

"Are you sure you are alright Amelia? You look pale?" Sylvie asked.

"I'm fine Sylvie just having an off day today," I replied while checking the GPS trying to find the quickest route.

Sylvie arrived at the house fire, we both got out the same time and stayed back while the firefighters worked to get the fire out. Kelly and the rest of squad 3 broke the front door down before heading inside.

Gabriela and Otis tried to get the fire out with the hose from truck 81. A wind draft caused the front door to slam shut, it wasn't long after that until we heard the alarm for Kelly's emergency whistle to go off sounding the he was in trouble.

"Chief, Serveide has plummeted into the basement, it's a little hard to see in here," Casey's voice came in from the radio.

My heart rate quickened making it a little hard to breathe causing Chief Boden, Sylvie and Gabriella to turn their attention to me. I was beginning to get lightheaded, the last thing I heard was the sound of Sylvie calling my name before I blacked out.

Authors note

Sorry the not so good chapter but I did try my best to do a different fanfiction.  
I will edit later and hopefully get the right wordings for things but please don't forget to comment and tell me what you think.


	2. 2

⚠Warning Mature Scene in this chapter ⚠

I slowly opened my eyes to hear beeping coming from the monitor beside me, I looked around the room gathering I was in the hospital, all I remember was fainting. Kelly? Was he alright? The call on Boden's radio said he had fallen. My thoughts left my head when I heard the door open allowing me to see Nurse April and Dr Rhodes.

"How are you feeling Amelia? Any pain? Do you remember what happened?" She asked gently.

"I remember hearing a call from Matthew Casey that Kelly had fallen into the basement, it was all so overwhelming and I ended up passing out, I've got no pain and I'm feeling okay," I replied.

April and Dr Rhodes nodded, "We took some blood tests while you had fainted since Cheif Boden and Kelly told us you were feeling too well. Did you want us to bring Kelly in so we can tell you together?" Dr Rhodes asked.

"He's okay? Yes that'll be great," I said, I couldn't believe Kelly was alright, I mean, of course, he would be. He always was.

April left the room for a few moments before she returned with Kelly who rushed over towards me kissing my forehead. He had a few marks on his face but other than that he was okay. He gently entwined his fingers with mine kissing my palm.

"Alright well since you are both here, we would like to inform you that Amelia is 2 months pregnant," Dr Rhodes said.

"Wait what?" Kelly asked as his eyes widened.

"You are going to be parents. We checked in a few times before we came to the conclusion that you are indeed inspecting a baby," Dr Rhodes said with a little smile of his face.

"Will I still be able to work?" Was the first thought that came through my head.

"Yes you can still work but stay away from smoke inhalation which can be hard with your job but I'm sure warehouse 51 will make sure you are well looked after on rescues," April said.

"We'll leave you two alone and tell the rest you are awake and well," Dr Rhodes said before leaving with April in toe.

I looked up at Kelly who was smiling brightly, they were going to be parents something they had been planning for a while. Kelly gently placed his hand on my stomach and rubbed it gently, my eyes found his, slowly he lowered his face down towards mine and our lips touched moulding together, allowing the kiss to deepen I tilted my head upwards. My hand made its way to his cheek where I left it there as we kissed.

We heard a knock on the glass making us pull apart, Kelly removed his hand from my stomach before we turned to see lieutenant Casey and Gabriela waving a little, they stepped in once we waved them inside.

"You gave us a scare back there Amelia, you alright?" Gabriela asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, a little better now, where is chief Boden?" I asked.

"He's just outside, do want me to get him for you, Amelia?" Lieutenant Casey asked.

"Yes please, that'll be great. Thanks," Kelly replied as he kissed Amelia's hand again.

Lieutenant Casey left the hospital room to get Chief Boden. Which they returned not too long afterwards maybe 5 minutes.

"Good to see you're awake, Casey said you needed to see me," Boden said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"We just wanted to tell you chief that we found out why Amelia wasn't feeling so great. She is indeed pregnant, the doctor says she is 2 months. He also said that she is able to continue working but must stay clear from smoke inhalation due to being pregnant and it can harm the baby," Kelly spoke, his smile grew wider as he did.

Chief Boden's face brightened up with a massive smile along with lieutenant Casey's and Gabriela's, "That is great news. I am so happy for you, we will try our best to keep you out of the smoke places," Chief Boden said, the firehouse was a family and when someone got engaged or pregnant everyone got excited.

There was one person who would have been overjoyed and that would have been Shay if she was still alive. Myself and Shay were close friends, we worked a bit together when Gabriela was training to become a firefighter. That's where I had met Kelly and well things escalated 3 years later.

****

Kelly

When we approached by office, gently I pushed Amelia inside locking the door and closing the curtains before pressing Amelia against the wall. I leaned in and we nuzzled, lost in another sensual kiss.

My hands ran down her back to that luscious butt, so soft and ample inside her black trousers. I undid her belt and zipper on her trousers allowing it to fall down her legs. I gripped lifted and lifted until her crotch was level with mine.

Amelia lifted her legs off the ground and wrapped them around my waist. I pressed my crotch into hers, pinning her up against the door with my vice grip on her ass. She let out a moan at the first sensation of my hard cock pressing against her mound. I chuckled at the thirst in Amelia's face.

My hands went down to the back of her thighs and pulled her shirt over her face squeezing her breasts. We made out while Amelia pulled my shirt the rest of the way off and explored my upper body with her hands.

I sat there admiring Amelia's perfect body her baby bump was there. I couldn't believe I never noticed it until now, naked except for those sexy white thigh-highs, which I had no intention of taking off.

Amelia turned toward me with a mischievous grin, providing the most beautiful full frontal I had ever witnessed. Her shapely thighs ended in a tufted airstrip of pubic hair I had yet to explore after entering her from behind. Her flat stomach ran up to her two large, perky tanned breasts, each topped by a sizable, erect pink nipple.

Amelia went to work on my belt, unclasping and pulling it free from my lederhosen. She lowered to her knees before untying and slipping off either of my boots.

She unbuttoned the pants and pulled them down my toned legs, revealing my black boxer briefs. Her hands ran up my powerful thighs and across my throbbing erection, cocked to the right inside my briefs, before pulling them down too.

My cock sprung out at a forty-five-degree angle, thick and veiny with a bulbous head. I ran both hands down Amelia's back and clutched those juicy ass cheeks, lifting her until those big beautiful breasts were in my face. Amelia wrapped her legs around my torso and mashed my face into her chest. I took turns sucking on her perfect mammaries, nibbling on each of those pink nipples while she whimpered overhead.

I carried Amelia to the edge of the bed and laid her down on her back, standing in front with her legs splayed around my waist. One hand went to her hips and lifted, lining her pussy up with my crotch. The other grabbed my granite cock, slick with her saliva, and started rubbing the head back and forth across her entrance.

Amelia gripped my ass wrapped around my waist, pulling me in. Her mouth gaped when I steadily plunged into her. Her pussy gripped around my cock as it burrowed through her velvety folds. My hands gripped her hips and held her level with my crotch. I held for several seconds inside her before pulling out to the tip.

We slowly found a rhythm through several more thrusts, her moans mingling with my grunts. My hips steadily bucked in and out of Amelia, who wrapped her legs tighter around my waist and wailed overhead. Each time my cock exited, her pussy lips clung to the shaft like a surgical glove being pulled off a finger, then disappeared as I plunged back in.

I pushed Amelia farther on to the bed, crawling on top of her. I raised her legs up in the air until they rested on my shoulders.

The weight of my upper body pressed her legs almost all the way to her shoulders as a crushed down on her and started thrusting my cock into her exposed pussy. My hips relentlessly pounded her body into the mattress, driven on by her low, guttural moaning.

Amelia shouted in ecstasy while I drilled her as fast as my hips would buck, my crotch slapping the bottom of her thighs. The mattress shook with the force of my pounding. She pulled my face to hers. Her mouth gaped and let out a continual yowl, eyes pleading me to fuck her brains out and finish her off.

After several more thrusts, the rush started to build in me. I grunted loudly, fiercely stabbing down into Amelia while she begged me on. Several more thrusts, and the dam burst. We wailed in unison, riding out several waves of ecstasy, the rim of her pussy turning white as I emptied myself inside her.

We fucked out the residual orgasm over the next thirty seconds. I wrapped my arm around her, lifting us up while my other arm pulled down the sheets.

I lay down on my back, and Amelia curled up on top of me, melding us together. She softly purred, her hand brushing along my chest hair, her head nestling into my neck. I pulled the sheets up over us.

"Jesus, that was amazing," I said, exasperated. "Is there anyone lovelier than you?"

Amelia laughed, kissed my cheek and continued petting my chest. "We should get dressed again, in case there's a call."


End file.
